


Santa Catra is Coming to Town

by CatradoraIsCanon



Series: Lets see who is Naughty or Nice [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human Catra (She-Ra), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: Catra thinks that Adora has been naughty this year.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Lets see who is Naughty or Nice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039545
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Santa Catra is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a lil Xmas Smut

Adora let out a quiet sigh as she reached the front door of hers and Catra’s shared apartment, she just got off work and she has been working non-stop all week, but now she gets to rest because it’s finally the weekend, and she is free from work until Monday, at least. She and Catra have been together for three years now, things are better than ever except for her busy schedule at work. It was snowing outside tonight, it was in the middle of December and it was almost time for Christmas. A lot needed to be done, it was their turn to have guests over. 

Adora opened the door and stepped inside, she put her suitcase by the side of the door as she closed the door with her foot whilst removing her scarf. ‘’ Baby, I’m home! ‘’ Adora shouted to make sure that Catra knew it was her and not an intruder, but no answer came back. She could hear the faucet turn on in the bathroom by their bedroom, so Catra probably didn’t hear her. She unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off slowly, hanging it up. She walked further into the apartment, slumping down on the couch with a soft groan. Home sweet home. Adora leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and she could hear the bathroom door unlock and open. 

‘’ Ugh, Catra, you’ve no idea about the day I’ve had. We got called to an apartment where a woman got bitten by her pet snake. Who the fuck has a pet snake? ‘’ Adora groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. Adora worked as an EMT; Emergency Medical Technician and she was on ambulance duty today. She could hear the footsteps coming closer, but no one was answering her. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes, looking at the entrance to their bedroom. ‘’ Catra, what are you… ‘’ Adora’s words got cut during the sentence. She was left speechless at the sight in front of her, leaving herself with wide eyes and mouth agape. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. ‘’ Catra smirked at Adora, she was leaning her back against the door frame, her leg bent up so her foot was pressed against the doorframe, as well. Adora’s eyes wandered from bottom to the top; Catra was was wearing a short red velvet dress, with a black belt strapped around her waist, it had a v-neck, showing of Catra’s cleavage, and on top of it all, a santa hat over her long hair, her long legs uncovered. The whole outfit was a Sexy Santa outfit, and it made Adora’s mouth water. 

‘’ Hi, uh, that’s… ‘’ Adora’s took a deep breath, her eyes almost popping out of her skull. She licked her lips quickly as she felt her mouth go dry. ‘’ Wow… ‘’ she whispered, letting out a dreamy sigh. Catra looked at Adora with her heterochromatic eyes, slowly walking over to Adora, swaying her hips seductively along the way. Adora gulped and bit her lower lip as Catra approached her, she leaned back against the couch and looked up at her girlfriend. 

‘’ I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Adora. ‘’ Catra whispered, she placed a hand right next to Adora’s head, gripping onto the couch slightly. She leaned down slowly, making Adora’s eyes swift to look at Catra’s cleavage. 

‘’ Mhm? ‘’ Adora hummed, her eyes glued to Catra’s cleavage. She couldn’t control herself, she couldn’t look away as she felt some heat pool between her legs. Fuck, she is so sexy. 

‘’ Have you been naughty or nice this year? ‘’ Catra whispered seductively, grinning slightly at the way Adora already seemed to be a mess because of her. They would usually do this, roleplay and take each other by surprise. It kept the passion alive in some way, not because they needed it, but they really liked it. Adora nodded quickly, looking like a teenage boy who has just seen his first pair of boobs. 

‘’ Nice, I’ve definitely been nice this year. ‘’ Adora said excitedly, still not looking away from Catra’s cleavage. Catra started to straddle Adora’s lap, one knee on each side of Adora’s thighs. She put a finger under Adora’s chin and lifted her head so Adora would stare into her eyes. Adora grinned as she stared into her girlfriend’s eyes, her hands quickly shooting up to grab onto Catra’s thighs and she felt something warm against her crotch on her pants. Oh my god, she is not wearing any panties… Adora almost groaned at the thought of fucking Catra in this outfit, feeling her girlfriend’s wet pussy against her like that was bound to make her go crazy. 

Catra just grinned, leaning down slightly and brushing her lips over Adora’s own before whispering. ‘’ Is that so? I, for one, think you’ve been very naughty. ‘’ Catra’s hand moved up slowly, her thumb brushing over Adora’s lower lip. Adora’s eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. Catra’s hands grabbed onto Adora’s hands and moved them away from her thighs, pinning them down on each side of Adora’s head instead. 

‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora let out a soft sigh as Catra leaned down further and started to lick her earlobe before nipping on it gently. 

‘’ And you know what happens when you are naughty? You don’t get what you wish for. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s ear, making the blonde girl let out a soft groan. Fuck, she really enjoyed this, she could feel her panties getting wetter by the second, but it was also torture. ‘’ However, I’m feeling quite joyful. ‘’ Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, her own eyes shining with lust as a wide grin was spread across her face. ‘’ You can always earn it, if you’re being a nice girl now. ‘’ 

Adora nodded quickly, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. ‘’ I will be nice. ‘’ she whispered, her voice came out as shaky breaths. Catra kissed her deeply, a soft moan escaping her lips when she finally felt Catra’s lips against her own more properly this time. 

Catra pulled back slowly, a little spit connected their lips together, Catra slowly rolled over Adora and sat down on the couch. ‘’ Stand up, and get undressed in front of me. ‘’ Adora nodded quickly, getting ready to stand up, but Catra just wrapped her hand around Adora’s wrist and pulled her down again. ‘’ Do it slowly. ‘’ Catra whispered, placing a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek as she let go off her wrist. 

Adora stood up and pulled her EMT sweatshirt over her head slowly, stripping down for Catra. The brunette girl let out a soft sigh, she slowly spread her legs and reached a hand down between her legs as she watched her girlfriend remove layer by layer. She would be lying if she said she wasn't’ turned on by all of this, she always loved Adora’s body. She had beautiful muscles, her stomach toned with abs, and fuck, her strong legs. Catra let out a soft moan when her fingers brushed against her clit, right when Adora pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her upper body with only her sports-bra on. 

Adora’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, Catra was touching herself whilst watching Adora get naked. Fuck, that was so hot, and Adora almost felt slightly jealous that it wasn’t her hand between Catra’s legs, making her come. Catra stared at Adora with half-lidded eyes, soft gasps escaping her lips as her fingers continued to circle around her now swollen clit. Adora let out a quiet whine as she pulled down her pants, kicking them quickly to the side. She was now standing with only her boxers, sports-bra and socks on.

Catra spread her legs even further, she hooked a finger towards Adora and motioned her to step forward, which Adora happily did. Adora’s eyes stared between Catra’s legs, her pussy was glistening with wetness, she wanted to taste it so badly. ‘’ Get on your knees. ‘’ She heard Catra say, so she quickly dropped down on her knees. Her blue eyes staring up at Catra with excitement and lust hidden behind them, Catra grinned down at her and she removed her hand from between her legs and placed her soaked fingers against Adora’s lips.

‘’ Mm, you want to be a nice girl for Santa? You want to earn it? Suck. ‘’ Adora wasted no time and opened her mouth, she felt Catra push in her index finger and middle finger inside her mouth before she closed her lips around the digits, sucking on them slowly, her eyelashes fluttered slightly at the taste of Catra’s wetness. ‘’ Good girl, such a sweet, nice girl for me. ‘’ Catra slowly thrusted her fingers in and out of Adora’s lips, causing the blonde girl to let out a quiet moan around the digits. Catra pulled out her fingers and lifted her legs to rest on Adora’s broad shoulders. ‘’ Eat me. ‘’ 

Adora nodded happily, she placed her hands on Catra’s thighs and drove her face between her legs. Catra let out a soft sigh when she felt Adora’s lips make contact with her swollen clit, her hands shooting up to tangle themselves into Adora’s hair. Adora wasted no time and started to lap excitedly between Catra’s folds before taking the bud between her lips, sucking on it gently. 

“ Shit… “ Catra moaned quietly, she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of pure ecstasy. Adora always knew what to do to make Catra go crazy, which was proven to be right once again when Adora licked the clit quickly before making her way down to Catra’s entrance, where she pushed her tongue in and started to fuck the hole with her tongue. 

“ S-So good… Just like that, baby… “ Catra’s praising made Adora’s heart flutter with pride, she sucked and licked on the bud until Catra was writhing under her, she could feel Catra’s nails dig into her scalp and god, that delicious pain… Adora let out a soft groan as she sucked the clit, sending vibrations through Catra’s body. She knew her girlfriend was close because she started to tense up, push Adora’s head further against her pussy and her thighs hugged Adora’s head to make sure she stayed right where she was and honestly, Adora didn’t want to be at any place else. 

A few more licks against her pussy and Catra came with a shout of Adora’s name, her back arching off the couch as her orgasm hit her like a train. Adora started to lap up the juices eagerly to make sure nothing went to waste, and when she felt Catra’s hands relax on her head, she pulled back. She looked up at Catra, who was panting with her eyes still closed. When she opened them up again, they were filled with bliss and satisfaction. Catra reached a hand down and wiped some cum dripping down Adora’s chin with her thumb. 

“ You’ve been so good to me, but we are not done yet. “ Catra said, and surprisingly, her outfit was still intact, however Catra needed them off. “ Take me to the bed. “ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. Adora quickly got up and scooped Catra up, the brunette girl quickly wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist and her arms around her neck before kissing her deeply, tasting herself on Adora’s lips. The blonde girl walked as they kissed each other eagerly, she was strong enough to carry Catra without any problems. 

When they reached the bedroom, Adora laid Catra down on the bed and laid on top of her. Catra pulled back from the kiss and smirked. “ I got us a gift. Well, more for myself, actually, cause I’ve been a nice girl this year. I want you to get it for me. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, Adora let out a soft sigh and nodded slightly. She was so turned on, she needed to come. She could feel her clit pulsing with need, she needed to be a good girl. “ Under the bed. “ Adora quickly reached under the bed, furrowing her eyebrows as she felt something right there. She pulled it out and lifted it, her eyes widened at the object in her hand. 

It was a velvet red strap-on, which was matching Catra’s Sexy Santa outfit. It was a little bigger than average, slightly curved and veiny. Adora’s mouth watered when she imagined herself fucking Catra with it, and on the side that was supposed to be pressed against her, was a smaller end, which was supposed to press against her own clit. 

“ Get undressed and put it on. “ Catra pointed at Adora’s crotch, which was still covered with her boxers. Adora quickly got up and removed the rest of her clothing before strapping the harness around her waist. Catra didn’t remove her outfit, she just turned around and got up on all fours, spreading her legs and revealing her brown folds under the dress. Adora quickly got behind Catra, running her hands over the back of Catra’s thighs. 

“ Oh, and Adora, you don’t get to come until I say so. “ Catra whispered, Adora let out a quiet whimper as she stared down at Catra’s pussy. She was still wet, juices dripping down her thighs and Adora felt like she was starving again. She rubbed two fingers between Catra’s folds, gathering some juices to lube up the dildo. Catra let out a shaky sigh at the feeling of Adora’s fingers. Usually those fingers were enough to make Catra come, but tonight, she wanted Adora to go crazy. 

Adora bit her lower lip as she wrapped her hand around the length and stroked it, making it wet enough to slide into Catra without hurting her. Catra wiggled her hips slightly, making Adora aware that she was getting impatient, so Adora grabbed onto her hip with one hand and the other hand guided the length against Catra’s entrance. She could hear Catra let out a soft sigh of relief when the head pushed inside, Adora quickly grabbed onto the other hip and slowly pushed inside Catra, bottoming out the length to the hilt. 

“ Yes… Fuck… “ Catra moaned quietly, closing her eyes, feeling full of the length. Adora let out a shaky sigh, she watched the length disappear into Catra’s pussy, and she felt the other side of the length press against her own clit. She stifled a groan that wanted to come out as she pulled back before pushing in again. 

“ Catra… Is it good? “ Adora asked as she began with short and soft thrusts. Catra just nodded her head before lowering it, her eyes shut closed and lower lip between her teeth. 

“ F-Faster… Harder... Mm, Adora, fuck me. “ Catra moaned, Adora started to speed up her thrusts and fucked Catra harder. The brunette girl pushed back her hips, meeting Adora’s thrusts, their hips slapping against each other. The room echoed with the sounds of their breathing and moaning, Adora’s fingers dug into Catra’s hips as she pounded into her with a steady rhythm. Both the girls were moaning loudly, not caring if the neighbors heard them. 

“ Fuck, Catra, you look so good like this… “ Adora moaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she felt Catra’s walls tighten around the length, keeping it from slipping out. Catra kept moaning, her legs almost shaking as Adora fucked her even harder and faster now. The length was hitting her g-spot with every thrust, pushing her closer to the edge. 

“ You’re so tight… It feels like you’re sucking on it… “ Adora forced her eyes to open up so she could look at the body in front of her, she quickly noticed that the Santa hat fell off Catra’s head, revealing Catra’s long brown hair. 

“ Mm, so tight... Adora, stretch me out. “ Catra moaned, Adora kept pounding into her until Catra’s arms gave up and her upper body fell down on the bed. Adora held onto her hips tighter, pulling Catra’s hips back to meet her hard thrusts. Her own clit was screaming for attention, but god, she could just come from this sight alone, without even touching herself. She could hear Catra moan out praises, telling her how good everything feels. Adora gained energy from that, her hips never stopping with the thrusts. 

“ I’m so close… Don’t stop! “ Catra was screaming at this point, her legs shaking and the only thing keeping them up is Adora’s hands as she kept driving the length into Catra’s pussy, fucking into her like Adora’s life depended on it. Catra almost felt pity for Adora, it must be hard to not be allowed to come, but Adora is doing so well. 

She felt heat gather at her core, she was so close. Adora gave a few hard thrusts and Catra came loudly as she shouted out Adora’s name, her body tensing up and her walls squeezing the length, making it harder for Adora to thrust into her, so Adora made shallow and hard thrusts to take Catra over the edge properly. 

“ A-Adora… C-Come… “ Catra moaned weakly, she heard Adora let out a grunt and pounded into Catra again, sending Catra into another orgasm. 

“ Yes, yes… Fuck, Catra! “ Adora screamed out as she came, her body shaking after finally being able to come, her head thrown back and her eyes shut tightly. She fucked Catra with hard and shallow thrusts, Catra was moaning along with her, to ride out their orgasms. When she heard Catra let out a soft whimper, she slowed down, panting with exhaustion and pulled out of her girlfriend. The length was covered with juices, dripping down the sheets and Catra’s legs gave up, so she slumped down on the bed. Adora removed the harness and tossed it on the floor before laying down on her back next to Catra. They were breathing heavily, their eyes closed as they calmed down from their mind-blowing orgasms. 

Adora let out a shaky laugh and fluttered her eyes open, she turned her head to look at Catra. “ So, am I now on your ‘ nice ‘ list? “ Adora smiled weakly at Catra, who let out a shaky laugh and opened her eyes to look at Adora. 

“ On the top of the list. “ Catra said quietly, smiling weakly at Adora. She slowly turned around, feeling sore from the pounding she just received as she cuddled next to Adora, resting her head on Adora’s collarbone. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“ I need these clothes off, it is warm and sweaty, and I’m never wearing this again. “ Catra glared down at her outfit, it was feeling sticky and disgusting by now. Adora grinned widely and looked down at Catra. 

“ I mean, I was hoping you would wear this every day for the rest of the month. “ she said, she was mostly joking, but honestly, she would never say no to seeing Catra in this everyday. Catra glared up at her quickly. 

“ I would like to see you wearing this whilst getting fucked into the next morning. “ Catra said as a comeback, Adora let out a dramatic gasp and looked at Catra with wide eyes.

“ Just the next morning? I thought I was able to fuck you into next month. “ Adora started to grin when Catra rolled her eyes at the blonde girl, a smile creeping up on her lips. 

“ Don’t flatter yourself, dummy. “ Catra joked before leaning up and kissing Adora softly. Adora smiled against Catra’s lips before pulling back and raising an eyebrow at her. 

“ Well, want to go again before you change your clothes? “ Adora asked, a smug smirk on her face. Catra started to grin brightly and shrug slightly. 

“ I like that idea. “ she said, she let out a loud yelp when Adora flipped them around, getting herself on top of Catra. 

“ Merry Christmas to me. “ Adora said with a grin before diving down to kiss Catra deeply, Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and laughed against her lips at her girlfriend’s dorky comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoe Hoe Hoe, that’s me.


End file.
